A Game of Spin the Bottle
by NyanicornYaY
Summary: The PPG and RRB play a game of spin the bottle... they have to kiss, strip, drink, and dare each other 'till everyone gives up and one person is left. Rated M for the language and... things. Yeah... not so much... I can't really be bothered with this anymore.
1. Chapter 1: Buttercup is sexy!

**Alright, you've been warned. Well, that's only if you read the summary. Anyway, I'm back to write some more, my sexy bitches! I've added some more to spin the bottle. I've added strip, drink and dare. I've never played it before, but I know that you have to kiss people, so I thought****_ 'That's boring. Kissing isn't enough.'_**** So I've added these things. If you don't like girls making out, girls stripping or anything sexy, I suggest you stop reading coz it's gonna get sexy, naughty and bitchy. It'll start off gentle and light, but soon it'll be naked kids everywhere and spilt beer on the floor, with girls and boys kissing and sexyness everywhere. **

The Powerpuff girls all flew into the dance club at the back of Townsville. Club music was playing and lots of people were dancing. Blossom went up to the bouncer.

'' We're here to play spin the bottle with some boys. Do you know where they are? '' she asked. The bouncer pointed to the room at the back and girls flew off. They went in and saw the Rowdyruff boys sitting and waiting.

'' Good, you're here. '' said Brick.

'' Right, lets get this done with. '' said Blossom.

'' This game is going to be hardcore, so if you quit, your out. '' said Boomer.

'' We're gonna strip, kiss, drink and dare. When you quit, you'll have to kiss someone and take a dare before you can be fully out. '' said Butch.

'' Are you sure you want to do this? '' asked Brick.

'' Powerpuff girls are ready for anything, '' said Blossom. '' Bubbles, if you don't feel like going any further, tell us. '' said Blossom.

'' I can handle this. I'm not a baby. '' Bubbles said.

'' I hope you don't know any swear words, coz your gonna say them lot. '' Boomer said. Buttercup gulped.

'' Right let's start this. '' said Brick. The 6 kids all sat in a circle and Blossom spun the bottle. It pointed on Boomer.

'' Alright let's see... DRINK! '' Blossom said.

'' What? '' Brick said. '' You started with drink? ''

'' It'll be funny if Boomer is drunk. '' she said evilly.

'' True. '' said Butch. Boomer took a bottle of beer and took a swig.

'' There. '' he said. Boomer spun the bottle and it landed on Butch.

'' Strip. '' he said. Butch was awfully confused why Boomer would pick strip, but he took off his shoes. Butch spun the bottle and landed on Buttercup.

'' Oh god, no. '' she cursed.

'' Strip. '' he said in a smug tone.

'' Of course you would pick that. '' Buttercup hissed as she put down her hair. Buttercup spun the bottle and it landed on Bubbles.

'' Buttercup, be nice. '' said Blossom.

'' OK. '' she said.

'' No no! I don't mind if it's really hard. I can do it. '' Bubbles said.

'' Alright, I dare you to shout ' I'm going commando! '' outside really loud. '' Buttercup said.

Bubbles agreed, even though she didn't know what it meant.

'' *deep breath * I'M GOING COMMANDO! '' Bubbles shouted outside. Everyone gasped.

'' What? '' she asked. Then, she flew back into the room to find everyone laughing like crazy.

'' What? '' she asked again.

'' N-noth HA HA! Nothing! '' laughed Brick.

'' Just s-spin the... BOTTLE! '' laughed Buttercup. After everyone stopped laughing, Bubbles spun the bottle and it landed on Butch again.

'' Um... kiss. '' Bubbles said.

'' Who? '' said Butch.

'' Um... Boomer. '' Everyone gasped.

'' Bubbles... I... never knew you could be so... mean! '' said Blossom.

'' Oh yeah? Well he's lucky I didn't pick dare. '' Bubbles said in a nasty tone. Butch crawled over to Boomer and kissed him gently on the cheek.

'' This does not mean I'm gay. '' he said. Buttercup started laughing a little bit.

'' Hey! Cut it out! '' Butch complained.

'' Ha ha! Butch is inbred! '' laughed Buttercup.

'' Shut up! '' he said. Butch spun the bottle and it pointed to Buttercup.

'' I swear that bottle hates me. '' Buttercup said.

'' Strip. '' Butch said, evilly. Buttercup took off her shoes and put them at her side. Buttercup spun the bottle and it landed on Brick.

'' Ah... snog Blossom. '' she said.

'' Oh shit. '' he cursed. Brick went up to Blossom and kissed her for a very long time. He even got her to the floor.

'' Whoa! '' said Buttercup. Brick stopped kissing her and sat back down. He spun the bottle and it landed on Blossom.

'' What the hell? '' she cursed.

'' Strip. '' he said. Blossom took off her bow. Blossom spun the bottle and it landed on Bubbles.

'' Strip. '' she said. Bubbles took out both of her bobbles. She spun the bottle and it landed on Buttercup.

'' Strip. '' she said. Buttercup took off her socks.

'' Are you wearing socks and panties again? '' asked Blossom.

'' Nope. Socks and boxers. '' she answered. Buttercup spun the bottle and it landed on Boomer.

'' I dare you to swap underwear with Butch or Brick. '' she said.

'' Turn around. '' he said. The girls turned around and Boomer and Brick swapped boxers.

'' Why did you have to wear the ones with flowers? '' Brick said. The girls started giggling.

'' Well, at least I wore BOXERS. '' Boomer said. The girls then laughed loudly.

'' OK you can turn around now. '' Brick said. The girls turned around and Boomer spun the bottle and it landed on Butch.

'' Drink. '' he said. Butch took a bottle and drank all of it. Everyone was stunned.

'' You only needed to drink a little. '' said Blossom.

'' It wouldn't be fair for you guys. '' he said.

'' Oh look, acting like you're all tough and drinking a whole bottle of beer. '' Buttercup said.

'' Guys, you can drink as much as you want. '' Brick said. Butch spun the bottle and it landed on Buttercup.

'' Strip. '' he said. Buttercup got really mad, as she had no more accessories to take of, so she had to take her dress off.

'' Oh fuck. '' she swore.

'' Take it off! '' said Butch.

'' Gimme a sec. ''

'' You're scared, aren't you? ''

'' No! Of course not! '' Buttercup slowly took her dress off and all she had left on was her bra and her boxers.

'' There that wasn't so bad. Was it? '' said Butch, very much enjoying the game. Buttercup spun the bottle and it landed on Blossom. She was so angry, that she took her anger out on Blossom.

'' Take Brick's shirt off! '' she said.

'' What!? '' shouted Blossom.

'' Do it! '' Buttercup insisted. Blossom pulled up Brick's top and showed his vest. She quickly pulled it off and put it at the side. Blossom spun the bottle and it landed on Bubbles.

'' Kiss Brick's neck. '' she said.

'' Why the fuck is it always me? '' he said.

'' Coz. Now do it. '' Blossom said. Bubbles kissed Brick's neck slowly and Brick started to get ticklish.

'' AaaaaAAaahh. '' he moaned.

'' Ticklish? '' said Blossom. Bubbles stopped kissing Brick and sat down.

'' Yes. '' he hissed. Bubbles spun the bottle and it landed on Butch.

'' Take Buttercup's bra off with your mouth with yours and Buttercup's hands and ankles cuffed up! '' Bubbles said. Everyone was shocked at how Bubbles thought of this stuff, but it was enjoyable to see.

'' Fuck that shit! '' Butch said.

'' He is NOT taking my fucking bra off! '' said Buttercup.

'' Why? Coz you two you two are fucking, little pussayz? '' said Bubbles. Everyone was astonished at this. Bubbles? Swearing?

'' If you want to give up then say so. '' Blossom said.

'' Unless... '' Brick held four handcuffs in front of the two.

'' Fine. '' Butch said.

'' Fine. '' Buttercup said. Brick put the handcuffs on them both and Butch held the back of Buttercup's bra with his teeth.

'' Hoad shtill. '' he said, with Buttercup's bra in his mouth.

'' I Am! '' Buttercup said. Buttercup's bra fell out of Butch's mouth, so it snapped on Buttercup's back.

'' Ow! Watch it retard! '' she said.

'' Hold still then you bitch! '' As Butch hopped nearer to Buttercup, he tripped and fell over onto Buttercup. Butch was now kneeling over Buttercup.

'' Now it's getting hot. '' said Brick.

'' No it's NOT! '' said Butch. He tried to get off of Buttercup, but instead, he fell again and KISSED BUTTERCUP!

'' Whoa, Butch, slow down! '' said Boomer. Buttercup wriggled out of Butch's grasp and turned on her back.

'' Hurry up! '' she said.

'' I didn't mean to! It was that slut's fault! '' he said.

'' Get OVER HERE! '' Buttercup screamed.

'' Now now Buttercup. Don't be so perverted. '' teased Blossom.

'' NOT IN THAT WAY! '' Buttercup shouted. Now Butch and Buttercup were getting angry.

'' Right, roll over here and unhook this bra. '' Buttercup said.

'' I'm not taking orders from a POWERPUFF GIRL. I'm doing it my way! '' he said. Butch flew over Buttercup, still with his hands and feet cuffed up. He turned upside down in mid air and lowered himself. He was about to bite her bra until Buttercup turned around.

'' Your way is stupid! We're doing it my way! ''Buttercup used all her strength to sit up. When she got up, she knocked straight into Butch and KISSED him, while Butch was still upside down!

'' This is so amusing. '' Bubbles said.

'' Right, just do something! Unhook it! '' shouted Buttercup. Butch bit the back and it snapped.

'' Finally! '' he said. The two were uncuffed and they both sat down again, blushing. Buttercup covered herself up with her arms. Butch spun the bottle and it landed on Boomer.

'' Right, now strip. '' Butch said. Boomer took off his shoes. He spun the bottle and it landed on Brick.

'' Strip. '' he said. Brick took off his shoes. After Brick had spun the bottle, everyone had dared each other and stripped each other, until they were all in boxers, bras, vests and briefs. It was Boomer's go and everyone went harder on the game.

'' Eat chocolate off of Blossom's stomach. '' Boomer said. He was quite drunk. Blossom lay on her back and put the chocolate on her stomach. Brick ate it quickly off of her and sat back down. He spun the bottle and it landed on Bubbles.

'' MAKE OUT WITH BLOSSOM! '' he shouted.

'' WHAT!? '' shouted Bubbles.

'' Make out with Blossom. Oh and make sure we can see.

'' Brick! What the Fuck are you- MMPH! '' Before Blossom could finish, Bubbles was making out like a model. Everyone was cheering for them.

'' Ew... why did you think of that? '' asked Buttercup.

'' Girls making out equals sexy. '' he said.

'' Boys. '' she said, rolling her eyes. Bubbles was very drunk, which made her mind very dirty. She spun the bottle and it landed on Butch.

'' Oh shit. '' he said. He was rather drunk aswell after 15 bottles of beer.

'' I dare you to turn Buttercup on! '' she said.

'' Bubbles I- Aaahhh! '' Butch was biting Buttercup's ear. Buttercup breathed heavily and blushed. They both fell onto the floor and Butch sat on top of Buttercup. Butch then kissed Buttercup all over her neck.

'' B-butch... s-s-stop it! '' she said while breathing hard.

'' Work that girl, Butch! '' shouted Brick.

'' A-Ahhhh! '' Butch was touching her all over the place. '' B-butch! '' Buttercup was turned on fast. Butch stopped and dizzily sat back down. Blossom giggled.

'' That wasn't funny. Bubbles, how could you be such a dick? ''

'' SPIN! '' she shouted. Butch spun the bottle and it landed on Boomer.

'' Drink! '' he said. Boomer tried to grab the bottle, but he accidentally knocked it over. It spilt all over the floor.

'' Here, have another. '' said Brick. He passed him another bottle and Boomer drank it all. He spun the bottle and it landed on Blossom.

'' Strip. '' he said. Blossom took off her bra and spun the bottle. After a while, everyone was naked and there was beer all over the floor. No one had backed down yet...

**If you didn't like it, because of the sexyness, well don't blame me. You shouldn't of clicked on it.**


	2. Chapter 2: Bubbles is drunk!

**ALRIGHT! DON'T PANIC! IM BACK! Heh. Anyway, it's gonna get hotter under the cover. I hope you guys aren't puking in the toilets. Someones back down! Who are they? And I warn you again... prepare yourself for... SEX! Nah just jokin. There are somethings that go 100000000000 miles past the line. Fucking six-year-olds having sex?! Now, if I wrote that I would just puke all over my laptop and smash it! Somethings are just so wrong, that they kill themselves for it. Now if they were 18+, that would be fine. Moral of the intro: Under aged sex is bad, kids. Don't ever do it under the appropriate age. Or else you'll have to kill yourselves one million times. Got that? Good. Now, on with the story.**

'' Right, we're gonna have to get sexier on this game. Everyone MUST make the most dirtiest dare or kiss or whatever. No sex. '' said Brick. Bubbles smiled evilly as she dizzily looked at everyone.

'' Uh, Bubbles are you OK? '' asked Blossom.

'' Yeah, of coarse I'm fine, Brick. '' she said.

'' I'm over here. '' he said, waving to Bubbles. Bubbles squinted her eyes.

'' Yeah yeah whatever, Buttercup. '' she said. Everyone facepalmed.

'' Anyway... it's my turn! '' said Buttercup. She spun the bottle and it landed on Boomer.

'' Drink... 10 bottles of beer! '' she said. Boomer gulped. Buttercup knew that Boomer couldn't have anymore.

'' Boomer... you can * hiccup * quit if you want. '' Brick said trying to help.

'' … OK then. I quit. '' he said.

'' Yeah... I'm impressed! You drank 37 bottles! '' said Buttercup.

'' OK... here is your dare, '' Bubbles said. '' Lick cream off of my tits. ''

'' Oh.. my... '' Boomer said. Bubbles squirted cream on both of her breasts and lay down. Boomer scooched over to Bubbles and slowly licked the tip of the cream. He gulped it and slowly licked the rest. Boomer ate it all slowly.

'' Right. Who do I have to kiss? '' he said, sort of grossed out.

'' Ah... BUTTERCUP! '' shouted Brick.

'' Uh. '' sighed Buttercup.

'' Oh! Make sure you TOUNGE her! '' added Butch. Boomer quickly kissed Buttercup and wrapped his tounge around hers. He let go and wiped his mouth.

'' Can I quit now? '' he asked.

'' Boomer, you are motherfucking sexy. '' said Brick.

'' Fuck you, Butch. '' said Buttercup.

'' Ha ha. '' laughed Butch. Boomer put on his clothes and sat out of the circle. Brick spun the bottle and it landed on Bubbles.

'' Hmm... go to the sex shop in the club and buy a... dildo! Then, suck it 10 times. '' Bubbles flew out, still naked and went into the sex shop.

'' One dildo, please. Make sure it's extra big. '' she asked. Everyone was behind her, watching and shocked.

'' Here you go. '' the shop keeper said. Bubbles and the others flew back into the room. Bubbles shoved the thing in her mouth once.

'' OK Bubbles, nine more. '' Blossom said. Bubbles put it in, 4 more times. She slowly did 3 more. The last 2 were sloooooooow. Bubbles popped it out of her mouth and put it down. She spun the bottle and it landed on Buttercup.

'' Fucking bottle. It hated me from the very start. '' Buttercup cursed.

'' Shut up Blossom! I'm talking! '' Bubbles said, mistakenly. Everyone just rolled their eyes.

'' I dare you to let Butch do press ups on top of you and every time he goes down, he has to kiss you. ''

'' I think Bubbles has gone crazy. '' Brick said.

'' Oh and he has to do it with one arm... 1000 times. '' Bubbles added.

'' Ha! Easy! '' he said.

'' Oh just because you think you're strong. '' said Buttercup.

'' But I am. '' he said, flexing his muscles.

'' OH! And Buttercup has to wear a sexy kitty suit. '' Bubbles added. Buttercup put on a revealing, black one-part suit with a head band with kitty ears. She had a long tail and she wore fish-net stockings. She wore black boots with golden rims. Everyone stared at her. Even Butch was impressed.

'' Let's get this over with. '' she said. Buttercup lay on her back and Butch lay above her with one hand on the ground and the other behind his back.

'' 1, * kiss * 2, * kiss * 3, * kiss * …. '' After a long time, everyone was nearly asleep except from Butch and Buttercup.

'' 997 * kiss * 998 * kiss * 999 * kiss * 1000 * kiss *. Aw yeah! I did it! And I'm not even tired! '' he said. Buttercup sat up.

'' * yawn * Finally! Now spin the bottle, Buttercup. '' said Brick. Buttercup spun the bottle and it landed on Bubbles.

'' Alright. Pour beer all over yourself. '' Buttercup said. Bubbles grabbed a bottle and lay down. She tipped the beer all over her chest. Then, she went lower until she was fully soaked in alcohol.

'' I'm all wet. '' she said.

'' And it's pretty damn sexy. '' Butch said. Bubbles dripped over to the bottle and spun it. It landed on Blossom.

'' Take a bath with Brick. '' Bubbles said. '' Let Brick clean you. '' Blossom turned the tap on in the bath. Brick added the bath gel. Once it was full, Blossom and Brick jumped in. '' Where's the sponge? '' asked Blossom. Blossom moved her hand around the bottom of the bath tub and grabbed something.

'' T-That's not t-the sponge, Blossom. '' said Brick in pain.

'' Oh my gawd! '' Blossom let go immediately.

'' Did Blossom just touch... '' asked Butch.

'' Yup. '' replied Buttercup.

'' THAT'S IT! I QUIT! '' Blossom jumped out of the bath and dried herself with a towel.

'' I dare you to let me WHIP you! '' Bubbles said, devilishly. Blossom angrily put on cuffs and kneeled facing away from Bubbles. Bubbles grabbed a whip from the item pile in the room. She whipped blossom on the arse really hard.

'' AAOWWW! '' screamed Blossom.

'' Who's been a bad girl? '' asked Bubbles in a nasty tone. Bubbles had drunk too much.

'' Bubbles what are you-OOWWWW! '' Bubbles whipped Blossom again.

'' I said 'who's been a bad girl !?' '' Bubbles repeated again, but in a more mean tone.

'' ME! I'VE BEEN A VERY BAD GIRL! '' shouted Blossom. Everyone stood with their mouths wide open. WHIP!

'' Who's your master?! '' Bubbles asked. Bubbles whipped Blossom again, but harder.

'' Y-YOU! PUNISH ME MASTER! I'VE BEEN A VERY BAD GIRL! '' Blossom screamed. She was breathing hard and blushing.

Whip! Whip! Tears ran down Blossom's face.

'' BUBBLES! STOP! I THINK I'M GONNA-* ''

'' OK that should be enough. '' Bubbles said as she put the whip away.

'' That _pant _was_ pant_ close. ''

'' B-Blossom? '' stuttered Brick. Blossom was panting hard.

'' _pant..._ Who..._ pant..._ do..._ pant..._ I... _pant..._ kiss...? '' she asked, tired.

'' Buttercup. '' said Brick. Buttercup's eyes went wide. Blossom walked up to Buttercup.

'' Um... Blossom? ''

'' …. wwwaaAAAHHH! '' Blossom leaped straight onto Buttercup like a lion on his prey. She kissed Buttercup really hard on the lips. She let go and walked to her clothes.

'' My god, Blossom. '' said Butch. Blossom got dressed. Bubbles spun the bottle. It landed on Brick. Brick crawled back a little. His heart beated a little faster.

'' I've got plans for you... '' Bubbles said, really smug while rubbing her hands and crawling forward to Brick...

* Yeah... I didn't put it in or else it would have been rated M. I don't know but I might change it to M. You might have been able to guess...


	3. Chapter 3: Zombis, Vibrators and 'stuff'

**Ok ok... Ima back to write more shit like this. I haven't been writing about about Powerpuff Elemental cauz ive been busy with this story and my other stories! In this chapter, Butch will do whatever it takes to make Buttercup beg. Awwww yeah! Brick skinny dips? Bubbles blind folded?! OoOoOoOhhhhhh! Vibrators?! Zombies?! Read and review... I've changed to M. Time to start writing more shitty chapters about this shitty book. I have not read over this cauz Ima lazy and if there is any shitty parts just review. Shitty is my word of the day.**

'' Alright then. I dare you to skinny dip.. IN PUBLIC IN HANDCUFFS! Oh yeah, and smile. You'll be on Porn Hub. '' Bubbles said.

'' Oh gawd. '' Brick said. Bubbles threw handcuffs at Brick. She grabbed the camera and flew upstairs to the giant hot tub with lots of people in it.

'' C'mon Brick! Unless you're scared! '' shouted Bubbles. Brick flew up wearing handcuffs behind his back with the others behind. Everyone stared at him. Bubbles started the camera.

'' Alright, now hop in. '' Brick walked up to the hot tub with eyed wide as windows. He stepped forward a little more until he was at the very rim. A random cat was randomly walking around and suddenly, Brick slipped and grabbed the cat from behind. He fell in with a big splash. He floated back to the surface and Butch grabbed the cat. Brick's hair fell onto his eyes and all his other hair floated around the water. Everyone was laughing.

'' Get me out! '' he said. Buttercup pulled him out and uncuffed him. Butch handed him the soaking, shivering cat and tried not to laugh.

'' BRICK'S GOT A WET PUSSAY! '' shouted Bubbles. Everyone laughed even louder and Brick flew back into the room while the others followed. Bubbles stopped the camera and put it with her clothes.

'' That'll be a laugh! '' Bubbles said.

'' How do you know about Porn Hub? '' asked Blossom.

'' Um... just do. '' she answered quickly. Brick angrily sat down with his hair everywhere.

'' You look like a girl. '' mocked Butch.

'' There's nothing wrong with long hair. '' he said. Boomer passed out after all the beer he drank. Blossom was extremely tired after 4 days with no sleep and drinking. She passed out next to Boomer. Brick spun the bottle and it landed on Butch.

'' Make Buttercup beg. '' he said.

'' That won't be easy! '' Buttercup said.

'' It was easy to turn you on. '' Butch said. Buttercup blushed.

'' Whatever. '' Butch started to kiss Buttercup on the neck. They both slowly got to the ground. Butch slowly made his hand go nearer her breasts. Butch started to bite her neck. Buttercup squealed a little. He made his hand go a little higher. _Butch, you sly motherfucker. _Brick thought as he saw where Butch's hand was. Butch moved it a little higher, but Buttercup started to catch on. She sat up and used her strength to turn Butch and make him go underneath.

'' Whoa there, tiger. What do you think your doing? '' Butch turned them both and Buttercup was underneath.

'' I'm a RowdyRUFF Boy. I play RUFF. '' Butch started to bite her ear.

'' N-no... stop... '' Buttercup blushed harder and breathed harder.

'' Hmmm... this won't work will it? .. OK then. '' Butch pulled Buttercup closer to him.

'' WTF?! '' Buttercup had a confused look.

'' Do you want me to tounge you to death? '' Butch asked.

'' Aaahhhh! OK OK you win! '' Buttercup shouted.

'' Say it! Say my name! '' Butch said as he leaned forward a little.

'' …. ''

'' C'me on tomboy! Say it! ''

'' BUTCH! '' He gave Buttercup a long kiss. Chest to chest. He walked past Brick with a devilish look. Buttercup got up slowly and sat down looking at Butch like she were about to kill him.

'' You liked it, didn't you, Sluttercup? '' he said. Buttercup looked more murderous. Butch stopped teasing. If looks could kill, Butch's body parts would be everywhere. Butch spun the bottle and it landed on Buttercup. Buttercup gripped her fists while fire was in her eyes. She growled.

'' I dare Buttercup to kiss Brick '' Butch said. Buttercup looked like she wanted to stab him. Buttercup stood up, still looking murderous. She kissed Brick slowly and Brick fell onto the floor.

'' MMPH! '' he said, while Buttercup kissed him. She started to tounge him and when she pulled away, a string of spit stretched from the two's mouth. Brick looked like he just seen a ghost. Everyone was scared. Buttercup smiled evilly at Butch. Butch just looked jealous. Buttercup spun the bottle and it landed on Bubbles.

'' Blind fold yourself, sit in chair, all tied up and I have to put food all over you. '' Buttercup said, calmly.

Bubbles bravely (and drunkly) blind folded herself and sat in the chair. Brick tied her up. Buttercup smeared whipped cream all over her chest and stomach. Bubbles shivered. Buttercup got ice cubes and put them on her privates. Bubbles screamed a little. She then poured honey all over her head. Bubbles was all sticky, cold and creamy. Buttercup untied her and took her blind fold off. Bubbles then fell onto the puddle of beer she left on the last dares. She got back up and sat down at her place. Her arms were very weak and she could barely move them. Bubbles tried to spin the bottle but she slapped Butch instead.

'' Ow watch it! I know your extremely drunk and covered in food, but watch where you move those spaghetti arms! '' he said. Bubbles spun the bottle properly this time and it landed on Brick again.

'' Ah fuck. '' he cursed.

'' Shove a vibrator up there and wear a suit. Then, go out to the bartender and talk to him. Make sure you include 'penguin' in every sentence. '' she said, as she held a remote control vibrator and remote at hand. Brick picked up the vibrator and put it up his ass. He got dressed in a suit and walked out. Bubbles turned the vibrator on soft.

'' AaaAAAaaHhhHH! '' shouted Brick, while everyone was behind him. He walked up to the bartender.

'' H-hi p-penguin. '' he stuttered.

'' Er... are you lost, kid? And.. I'm not a penguin. '' said the bartender. Bubbles put the vibrator on harder.

'' I'M f-fine penguin! '' he said, shouted at the beginning of the sentence. Everyone looked over and realised that he was playing spin the bottle. The bartender didn't know.

'' I said I'm not a penguin. '' he said.

'' I-I um... p-peng-guin! '' he said. Bubbles cranked the vibrator to ultra.

'' AAHHH-I-I'M A P-PENG-G-GUIN! '' he shouted while shaking his legs.

'' Um, kid, are you sure you're alright? '' he said. Bubbles put it on ultimate.

'' OK T-THAT'S IT! I-I-I GIVE UP! '' he shouted. The bartender finally got it. They went back to the room and Brick ripped the suit up and took the vibrator out.

'' Kiss Butch! '' Bubbles said. Brick jumped onto Butch and kissed him, hard. Butch's eyes went wide.

'' Alright, now I dare you to dress up like a girl and walk in the streets for a few minutes. '' Buttercup said. Brick took Bubbles' dress and stole Blossom's bow and got dressed. Brick flew out and everyone saw him flying through the streets. They all laughed and pointed at Brick. He blushed and growled. He flew back in and got changed into his clothes. Butch spun the bottle and it landed on Buttercup.

'' Ah fu- ''

'' I dare you to wear a school girl outfit. Oh and make sure there is no top button. '' Buttercup slipped on the revealing school blouse and the tie. She then put on the rock nerd skirt. She slipped on the brown boots and dragged herself to the circle. Butch smiled devilishly. Buttercup wasn't wearing any underwear. It made her feel weird.

Buttercup spun the bottle and it landed on Bubbles.

'' I dare you to go into the Reality game room and fight 1000 zombies, naked and only with an angel gun. ''

'' But I don't have any fucking anal guns. '' Bubbles said drunkly. Everyone facepalmed. Buttercup grabbed Bubbles' under wear and she spun them around really fast. It then turned into a baby blue gun.

'' Panty taught me. '' She handed them to Bubbles. She entered the Reality game room, while everyone watched the giant screen.

'' 1000 zombies. '' Bubbles said. The room turned into a ruined city with zombies everywhere. The zombies looked at Bubbles and started to attack her. Bubbles jumped in the air and landed behind the crowd of zombies. She shot a few, but many tried to bite her. Butch gasped.

Bubbles pushed the zombie, that tried to bite her, back. She ultra pushed and many zombies flew into the air and died. Many more attacked.

'' Don't fuck with me, zambies. '' Bubbles hissed. A dog was running away from the zombies, but he was caught and brutally eaten. Bubbles gasped. Her life just went into slow motion. She dropped her gun.

'' Oh NO! '' Brick shouted. Zombies were inches away from biting her. Then, there was a dog pile of zombies were Bubbles was.

'' No... '' Buttercup said...

**Cliffhanger time! Yes, there was a Panty and Stocking reference. DON'T JUDGE! YES INO THERE WAS ZOMBIES! But zombies are one of my sick fetishes for the PPG. Cupquake has a zombie fetish... ALSO! Buttercup hates getting tounged! More torture for her then... oh and Butch is a pervert.**

**Butch: NO I'M NOT!**

**Errr... yes you are. A sexy one.**

**Butch: Why thank you!**

**ANAL GUNS FOR THE WIN! WAAAAA! I feel like this chapter is shit. Did I try too hard? Or did I not put enough? Oh well. I'll publish this shit anyways.**


	4. Chapter 4: OCs

**Hey everyponay. I would like to thank Purple powerpuffGirl for helping me with this story. Which means Bliss and Bold will be in this story. BTW yes the PPG and RRB are 18+. The cover may look like the five year olds, but I couldn't draw teen Puffs and Ruffs then. Now I can and I will be changing soon. If they weren't 18+, I wouldn't be writing this story. I can't really be bothered. Boring Kitty, activate.**

'' Well, I guess it's just you two now. Reality game room sto- '' Brick was interrupted by Buttercup.

'' Wait! Look! '' There was a giant explosion and Bubbles burst out of the pile shooting like crazy. 10 zombies died per second. She spun around in circles and created a bullet-firing tornado. 100 zombies died per second. After all the zombies had died, the game room turned back to normal. Bubbles walked out and her gun was smoking. She was covered in blood. Jeezus Chrizt! They all sat back down in a triangle and Bubbles spun the bottle. It landed on Butch.

'' You are the... slave and Buttercup... is the master. '' She said. Obviously tired from the last dare. Butch's eyes went wide. Brick snickered. Buttercup grabbed a whip. Butch whimpered.

'' Do it! '' Bubbles shouted. Before Butch could give up, Buttercup had his hands cuffed behind his back. He knelt down. Buttercup knelt down to his face.

'' Payback time. '' She said. Butch gulped. Buttercup walked behind him. She pulled back the whip. Before she could whip him, the door opened. There stood Bliss and Bold staring wide eyed and mouths opened.

'' What... the? '' Bliss managed to blurt out. Everyone was silent for a while. Bliss decided to say something. '' Why are you all naked and why is Butch in handcuffs and Buttercup behind him holding a whip? '' Bliss said, sounding jealous.

'' We uh... we were... um... playing a game? '' Brick said, sheepishly.

'' Hehe... HAI GUYS! Hehehe! '' Bubbles drunkly giggled. Bliss and Bold stared wide eyed at her. They knew she was drunk.

'' Is... Bubbles OK? '' Bold asked.

'' Yeah she's just drunk. '' Brick replied.

'' So... explain.. please! '' Bliss said, going red from seeing Butch naked.

'' We were playing Ultimate Spin the Bottle. '' Brick said.

'' Oh! Can we play? '' Bliss said, thinking of all the naughty things that they would tell her and Butch to do.

'' Whatever. Just strip down and join the game. '' Bold and Bliss took off all of their clothes and sat down with them. Bold thought of this game for a while. He could finally win Bliss' heart.

'' Carry on with what was happening. '' Bold said. CRACK! Butch threw his head back. He pulled himself together. _Come on Butch! You're not weak. You're certainly not letting some girl make you weak. _He thought.

'' C'me on, tomboy. Is that all you got? '' He said. Buttercup smiled. Bliss frowned at the way Butch talked to Buttercup.

'' Heh. '' Buttercup put the whip down. She then created a small electric storm in her hands. The little lightning bolts then formed into an electric, green whip. Butch smiled.

'' Bring it, Sugar. '' He flirted. Buttercup brought the whip back. Bliss twitched. CRAAAACK! Butch made a quiet noise and sat up a little. '' You gonna say my name? '' Buttercup asked in a tough tone.

'' Maybe in Hell. '' Butch said temptingly. Buttercup growled. She whipped him hard on the side of his cute little ass. He groaned a little.

'' Say it. '' Buttercup hissed. She whipped him again. Butch made a louder noise.

'' Only if you'll whip me harder... '' Butch said teasingly. Bliss growled softly. Buttercup went crazy. She had enough of his shit. She charged her whip and- CRACKKKKKKK! Damn, that was loud. Butch moaned at the pain in his side.

'' You're good... for a girl. '' Butch said. Buttercup whipped him twice. He gasped at them both.

'' So, are you gonna obey, or am I gonna have to whip you again. And I'll charge it to maximum. This was only minimum. '' Buttercup said.

'' …. Buttercup... '' Butch said, quietly. Buttercup whipped him, softer.

'' And who's your master? '' Buttercup asked.

'' Y-you... '' Butch said. Buttercup went up to him.

'' Are you admitting defeat? '' She asked.

'' I didn't say I was. I was just playing along with your little story. '' Butch looked at Buttercup with his perverted, velvet green eyes. Buttercup sighed.

'' That's IT! I fucking give the fuck up! '' She shouted and put her whip away. She blasted the handcuffs and Butch was free. He smiled sweetly and spun the bottle. It landed on Buttercup.

'' Are you sure you aren't using telekinesis? '' Buttercup asked.

'' Yeah I'm sure. '' Butch said. '' Get really drunk and make out in the club with your sister. '' Butch said, sinisterly.

'' What?! '' Buttercup shouted. Bubbles grabbed Buttercup's arm and dragged her outside and into the club. Everyone started to stare. Bubbles grabbed two bottles and shoved one down Buttercup's mouth. Buttercup was feeling dizzy and she lost some of her sight.

'' Buttercup, kiss me. '' Bubbles said. Brick and Butch started to stare.

'' What th- '' Bubbles made out with Buttercup right there. Buttercup was actually letting her. Everyone started to cheer and clap for them. After a long while, Bubbles broke the kiss. Buttercup started to laugh uncontrollably. Bubbles dragged her back into the room. Bliss was wide eyed and her mouth was agape. Bold wasn't even watching. Brick and Butch both had erections and they were both angrily trying to hide them. They floated back into the room.

'' Dammit! Down boy! Down! '' Butch joked.

'' Don't joke about your erection... '' Brick muttered. Buttercup spun the bottle. It landed on Bliss. She smirked evilly. Bliss had an hopeful look on her face that she would put her with Butch.

'' Hmmm... Make out with... '' She paused. Bliss had her fingers crossed that it was Butch. Bold crossed a pair of fingers behind him too. '' … Bold! '' She said. Bliss' face dropped. Bold had to restrain himself from flying outside and dancing in joy whist in commando. Bliss groaned and leaned closer to Bold. Bold's heart skipped a little. Bliss finally made her way to Bold's lips and they started to kiss. Brick gave a low whistle. After a few seconds, Bliss immediately pulled away and blushed bright red. '' Psst! Your welcome, Bold. '' Buttercup added. Bliss looked at Bold with a confused face while he just looked away with an imaginary halo on his head. The RRB and PPG have two new additions to the game. It's about to get intense.

**Well, this chapter was for Purple Powerpuff Girl who is now noah'sgirlfriend. I can't really be bothered with this story, so... enjoy.**


End file.
